charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanishing Spell
Created by an ancestor of the Halliwell sisters and housed in the Charmed Ones Book of Shadows,, the Vanishing Spell is intended to abolish objects of objection, physical or otherwise. The spell, paired with the proper potion can also induce invisibility. The Spell Vanishing Spell Let the Object of Objection Become but a Dream As I cause the Seen To be Unseen Paige Uses the Spell on Billy After taking the Book of Shadows from Halliwell Manor to her workplace, Paige Matthews hoped to use spells to assist her co-workers, and when she saw her friend, Billy being the subject of her co-worker, Donnie's ridicule because of his acne, Paige cast flipped the pages of the Book and found the Vanishing Spell. She cast the spell on her friend causing his acne to vanish. Paige Casts the Spell on Caroline While Paige was trying to help a young woman, Caroline, get custody of her son, a court hearing was scheduled but before it could take place, Caroline's ex-boyfriend beat her up, wounding and bruising the woman's face. Knowing that Caroline couldn't appear before a judge in a courtroom with bruises on her face, Paige cast the Vanishing Spell on Caroline causing the bruises to completely vanish. Paige Casts the Spell on Phoebe In an attempt to come between Phoebe Halliwell and her sisters, Cole Turner used his powers to impede the integrity of a skin creme that Paige made for Phoebe. The magic caused Phoebe to awaken with a full face of red spots, to which she blamed Paige for because she thought that Paige did not want her to marry Cole. To prove that she wasn't trying to come between Phoebe and Cole, Paige cast the Vanishing Spell to make the spots disappear. But because of Cole's magic, when the spell was cast, it caused Phoebe to turn completely invisible moments before she was to marry Cole. : Paige was able to transform the invisibility to herself, making Phoebe visible again. However, a demon intervened in the wedding and prevented the two from exchanging vows. While invisible, the demon caused Paige to be severely wounded. In the end however, Cole's magic was reversed, the demon was vanquished and Phoebe and Cole were married by a Dark Priest, unbeknownst to Phoebe, who thought he was regular minister. Using the Spell at Cole's Penthouse When Piper, Phoebe and Paige succesfully vanquished Cole Turner in his penthouse, the vanquish caused a fiery explosion that rippled throughout the penthouse causing debris and destruction. To ensure no foul play was suspected and to ensure magic wasn't linked to Cole's disappearance, Paige cast the Vanishing Spell on the penthouse, causing everything to return to normal, leaving the penthouse clean and refreshed. Piper Casts the Spell After being infected by a Witch Doctor's hex, Piper grew tired of having to clean the Manor and cast the spell to make entire home vanish so that she could build a new home from scratch. However, Piper forgot that Phoebe was in the house and when she cast the spell, not only did she make the house vanish, she made her sister vanish as well. Piper Creates a Reversal When Leo Wyatt revealed that Phoebe was still in the house, it shocked Piper out of the hex and she quickly created a reversal spell causing the Manor and Phoebe to return. The spell created reads: Let the object Of objection return, So that it's existence May be reaffirmed. Piper Uses the Spell on the Golden Gate Bridge After the Cleaners tried to erase the existence of Piper's son Wyatt and take him away from her, the sisters attempted to force the Cleaners into returning Wyatt by exposing their magic. While Paige and Phoebe used their powers on a live newscast, Piper stood near the Golden Gate Bridge and cast the Vanishing Spell to make the bridge disappear. With magic exposed, the Cleaners appeared and questioned the Charmed Ones. The sisters told them to return Wyatt or they would continue exposing magic until the Cleaners had to erase the three of them, which they knew was something they would not do, because it would tip the scales of Good to Evil, which Piper pointed out would make them anything but Neutral. The Cleaners agreed to return Wyatt and everything was returned to it once was. : The spell Piper cast at this time however contained a slight modification reading: Let the Object of Objection Become but a Dream As I cause the Seen to become Unseen. Paige Uses the Spell After a Demon Attack When the demon Gith attacked Piper in Halliwell Manor, he created a vortex in the floor sucking furniture and other objects into it causing the conservatory and solarium of the Manor to become rittled with broken furniture and objects. After the attack, Paige grew tired of cleaning up the mess and in order to make it back to a temp job in time, she cast the Vanishing Spell to restore the rooms to how they once were. Trivia *The Book of Shadows entry for the spell is incorporated on the cover of the Charmed Comic Family Shatters. Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Entries Category: Spells Category: Season 4 Category: Season 5 Category: Season 6